Mera
Queen Mera is the Queen of Atlantis, and the wife of Arthur Curry, also known as King Orin of Atlantis. Biography Early Life Marriage to Arthur War of the Gods Injustice War Infinite Crisis Powers and Abilities * Atlantean Physiology: As an Atlantean, Mera possesses superhuman abilities, especially when exposed to water. ** Superhuman Strength: Like all Atlanteans, Mera is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Atlantean as a warrior princess. She was able to defeat several members of the Men-of-War with their large armor, as well as defeating Murk, by opening his visor so that the water that held the suit would come out, and thus leave him almost dehydrated. ** Superhuman Durability: Mera's body is much more resistant to physical damage than a human being, as it is capable of withstanding great impact forces, immense pressures under water and falls from great heights, as well as being hit against a stone pillar by Steppenwolf and came out alone with some minor injuries. ** Superhuman Speed: While underwater, Mera can swim at supersonic speeds. While on the surface, Mera is also extremely fast, able to escape the Men-of-War soldiers, even though they used the thrusters on their backs to go faster, and dodge many shots in the process. ** Superhuman Agility: Mera naturally has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human being. She was able to jump across several rooftops in Italy while fleeing the Atlantean soldiers. ** Aquatic Adaptation: Mera can survive both on land and in an underwater environment. She can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects, though, prolonged dehydration will weaken her. ** Aquatic Respiration: Mera is able to breathe underwater. As a high-born Xebellian, she could also breathe air without problems, unlike most of her kin. ** Superhuman Senses: Mera possesses enhanced senses that allow her to better navigate the underwater environment of the oceans. From her perspective, the oceans are brightly lit, as clear to her as if she were on land. * Hydrokinesis: Mera has the ability to manipulate water, which makes her eyes shine bright blue, her hands are wrapped in a bluish aura and even the liquid she manipulates becomes bright. She was able to create a sudden breach while fighting against Steppenwolf, eliminating all the water that surrounded the New God, and collapsed on him, likewise used this ability against Orm to prevent him from killing Arthur, removing all the water around him and then collapsing on him. He also has the ability to drain the water of others, as he did Steppenwolf, to save Thomas Curry from being drowned and later performed a similar technique in Arthur Curry by using his sweat to activate an ancient Atlantean device that contained a hologram of the King Atlan. Mera was also able to manipulate an immense wave to save Thomas Curry and after giving a girl a coin to make a wish at a fountain, Mera created several miniature dolphins with water from the fountain. Mera has also shown that he can use water to create powerful rays of hard water to send several Atlantean soldiers flying away and create tentacles of water to defeat two Xebelians soldiers and to free Vulko from the Men-of-War. Mera also has the advanced ability to create solid projectiles with liquid, as he demonstrated when he used wine from several bottles to create several projectiles and kill several Atlantis soldiers. Also, she created a bubble around her and Arthur so they could talk in privacy and use a similar technique during the fight against the Trench monsters, managing to create a bright bubble around her and Arthur, and then expand it to send the Trench away from them. * Master Combatant: Mera was trained in the Atlantean battle arts and finally became an extremely skilled, fierce and formidable fighter. She was able to defeat several Atlantean soldiers, including Murk, and later defeated several Men-of-War soldiers. * Expert Pilot: Mera has a two-person ship that she could pilot through even a barrage of blasts from the hydro-cannons stationed on the walls of Atlantis. * Expert Swimmer: Mera, like all Atlanteans, is able to expertly coordinate herself while underwater. Relationships Family * Arthur Curry/King Orin/Aquaman - husband * Queen Atlanna - mother-in-law * Thomas Curry - father-in-law Allies * Atlanteans ** King Marius - king * Justice League Enemies * Orm/Ocean Master - prince and enemy * Black Manta - enemy Category:Atlanteans Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Aquaman (film) Characters Category:Wonder Woman: War of the Gods Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1 Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2 Characters Category:Uncasted Characters